


A Good Hit Chap. 2

by riversong_sam



Series: A Good Hit [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @jkqueenlySecond part to A Good Hit. Collab with the ever glorious @riversong-sam.As the newest member of the BAU, Y/N has a lot to catch up on, and a lot to keep up with. With a little help from her new team Y/N decides how she feels about her first day on the job.





	A Good Hit Chap. 2

“Wait, you know each other?” Derek asked, watching as Rossi took Y/N’s face between his hands before hugging her tightly. 

“Of course I know Y/N! She’s the daughter I never had. I practically raised her. You know, when she was yonger she used to talk non stop about that guy from the space movie–What was his name? Harry Santo?”

“Papa,” Y/N began, discomfort evident on her cheeks. 

“Han Solo?” Reid asked, smiling a little at the fellow nerd in the room. 

“That’s the guy! She was obsessed I’m telling you! One time she–”

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we have a case.” Hotch’s tone was firm and final, the happy reunion would have to wait. 

After the briefing on the four dead girls in one month Hotch dismissed the group to collect their things to leave. Y/N wasn’t expecting to go out on a case the same day she was officially transferred into the unit, but prepared as best she could without a go bag.

“Guess you didn’t get the memo when you signed up,” said Morgan as he unlocked his bottom drawer and grabbed his bag. “I bet your first stop when we get there is at a thrift shop.”

Y/N smiled slightly. “Just because I don’t have a fancy bag specific to work doesn’t mean I’m not prepared.” She left the part about her six day sniper training in the Rockies out so as not to show off or give away her secret. “But I think I will stop at a thrift shop, if I get some time… They usually have cute dresses.”

Morgan laughed at her sarcasm. “I’m not sure a dress would do well in the field.”

“You never know,” Y/N taunted. “Target is up a ladder so I climb up first because face it; I’m a better shot, and you come up after, and just like that it’s a win-win.”

“You mean unsub. And as tempting as that sounds, I think you would be more comfortable if you wore something with a little less ah… win-ability. I mean, just for the case of course, I’m sure you’d be gorgeous in a dress.”

“Come on you two, plane’s leaving in ten minutes,” said Rossi, coming up from behind and placing an arm around Y/N’s waist. “You and I have a few things to catch up on Little Lady.”  
“Pa- Rossi!” Y/N groaned. “Sorry, Morgan, we’ll have to finish this conversation later.”

“We’ve got time,” said Morgan. “And it’s Derek.”

“Don’t go getting any ideas Morgan, I’m standing right here,“ Rossi said, pulling Y/N gently closer to his side. 

"Hey, she brought it up.” Derek winked and smiled before heading out to the plane. “See you in a bit, Little Lady.”

Y/N tried to hide the blush on her cheeks as Rossi led her to the plane. She could tell she was going to enjoy being in the BAU.


End file.
